Johnathan Wolfhunter
Johnathan "Enforcer" Wolfhunter, otherwise Prefect Wolfhunter is a prefect for the Bureau of Fiction. He is part of the Department of Universal Safekeeping and deals with issues such as Bureau of Entropy agents and other bureaus, inter-universal criminals and vandal chase down. He takes his job very seriously. He occasionally abuses his power, although not like a furry yellow von Injoface annoying feathery idiot who is the mayor of a flying cloud History Johnathan Wolfhunter was born during the later years of STINC-zachal. His parents were kidnapped by STINC agents for an unclear reason at birth, so he ended up in a STINC owned orphanage. STINC attempted to brainwish him but he would always fight back. During the revolution, he found his brother, Jack Wolfhunter. The two joined the resistant, where they supplied messages to Post Olde Antarctica. Together they blew up railways, fought STINC agents and lived a horrifying, unbelievable life. When Johnathan's town was liberated, he ended up in the same orphanage with his brother but they escaped once again until they were once again found. Instead of being sent back to the orphanage, they were sent to a junior military school. There, they learnt the ropes, were drilled and basicly were tested to the limit. Four years before the revolution, they were sent to a pre-university military school where they spent two years studying. They were accepted into the King Penguin's Officer's Military University where they spent another two years - by which time the revolution had started. Both Johnathan and Jack graduated as Captains but commanded platoons from two different regiments; Johnathan commanded Alpha Company, a company in the Second Panzergrenadier Regiment of the First Army and Jack had Bravo Company, a company in the Third Riflemen Regiment of the same army. Johnathan was part of the loyaltists, although he didn't care about Colonial Antarctica, it was his job. His first battles was destroying any Freezelandian rebels aiding the Colonial forces. Wolfhunter's company spent two months in a High Penguin village with tanks, defending the border. In the middle years, he ended up in trenches, going out with recon APCs to protect them. Later, he and his regiment defected, after they realised the rebel's good cause. At the end of the war, he mysteriously disappeared but that was a coverup. The BoF Department of Time stole him from his time period and made him a Prefect of the Department of Universal Safekeeping. He spent a years worth of training, including learning how to fly jets and much more. His first mission, as he remembers it, was to track down a notorious vandal. Wolfhunter sucessfully tracked him down, in a remarkable time of four hours, in the year 1467. The BoF realised his vaule... especially Director Benny. Director Benny tracked down his brother, Jack Wolfhunter (if you're nosy now a Liuetenant General), whom he kidnap and locked him away. He convinced Johnathan that he wanted to help him as long as he worked for Director Benny. Johnathan had to agree and he was sent on missions which were really to enforce Director Benny's power. As he did so, he became slightly more power abusive. Director Benny decided that to make him even more effective, he would buy a puffle named Lian Lapooh who was already a secret agent and would be very helpful. However XTUX345 was rather mad at this point and decided that Benny should also own a puffle to get in his way, so he made up Fudd to be his other puffle. Fudd indeed did get in his way and the BoF's way too. Nobody really knows why but some have theorized that a strange being from the other side of the fourth wall made him do it. After that, he returned back to the universe in 2002. He became a mercenary and ended up working for the Archetians during the War of 2002. When they were defeated, he looked for other services. He was hired by many organizations and individuals. At one point, he met Austin8310. The two decided to team up as a two for the price of one package. For both, it inproved services and Johnathan bought his own private island, Wolfhunter Island, along with finding his own company sized Private Military Company, Wolfhunter Panzergrendiers, a group of panzergrenadiers, which also has thrity APCs. He also became a Rugby semi professional, playing as lock for the Polaris Predators. During the Great Darktonian Pie War, he was hired by the good guys, along with Austin, and will side once again with the good guys during the Nightmare Epic. He will also have a minor role in the Wikia Catastrophe and Bill Gate'$ BIG blunder. Today, he does his normal job as prefct of the universe with an addition - to do the will of Director Benny. He still is a mercenary too and remains in regular contact with Austin. Personality Johnathan is generally serious. However, he can be friendly to his subordinates and helpers. Also, he tends not to care who he works for, but has a greater sense of right and wrong then his buddy, Austin8310. Not only that, but Johnathan is very patient, controlled, and practical. He doesn't often take that many risks, but is still quite a good bounty hunter. However, he can show Austin's personality and makes jokes, goes over the top when it comes to certain missions. Johnathan is an anti hero and takes the side that suits his needs. Involvement Johnathan Wolfhunter, being a Prefect of the Universal Bureau of Fiction, acts as one of the protectors of the universe. He is also somewhat a problem, thanks to Director Benny. Other employees think that there's something fishy and have often called him on to join the anti Director Benny party or to help out at Bennywatchers but he'd just take that employee to Director Benny or a sysop. He is also a mercenary. Johnathan owns two puffles, Fudd and Lina, and while Fudd doesn't help much (he actually get in the way lots), Lian helps him out because she is a secret agent (the bureau made her be one for that exact purpose). Weapons Being both a mercenary and a Bureau of Fiction prefect, he has a huge array of weapons, most of which he keeps at Wolfhunter Island. During a mission he'd usually use the following: * BA1 Snowball Sniper Rifle -- His is modified, so it has a heart beat sensor, is semi automatic and has red dot sight. * Fruit Blaster -- He uses it in almost every mission. * Virus -- He has a private fighter jet. It is controversial but the FAAA allowed it. * Deletion Laser -- His prefered choice during a BoF mission. * Deletion Missile Launcher -- It's armed KX 1000 deletion missile. Uses it especially on BoF missions. Jobs * Prefect of the BoF -- His usual job. * Mercenary -- Another usual job. * President and CEO of Wolfhunter Panzergrenadiers -- He usually leaves this job to the directors board and the administrators. * Captain of Wolfhunter Panzergrendadiers -- He actually enjoys this job, since it relieves his memories from the colonial era. * Private Island Owner -- He always checks it once a month. Trivia * Billybob didn't intend for this to happen. Director Benny edited it before it reached Mayor McFlapp. Billybob doesn't know about what secretly happened and believes that it is 'a glitch that can't be rollbacked'. Billybob's original version can be seen here. * He owns two puffles, Fudd and Lian Lapooh See Also *Director Benny * Fudd * Lian Lapooh Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:User Characters Category:Neo-Naughtzee Category:Victims of Director Benny